


and sorrow fills the silence all around

by summerhall



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhall/pseuds/summerhall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn’s in the room behind her, propped against the empty cradle, both of them silent encouragements and reminders of everything she’s lost. She steps onto the ledge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and sorrow fills the silence all around

**Author's Note:**

> forget you once had sweethearts  
> they’ve forgotten you  
> go to sleep now you little fool  
> you’ll not feel the drowning

The wind chills the tears against her cheeks and wraps her dress around her legs. Ashara reaches out to steady herself before realizing that falling is the entire point. Her hands shake as she lowers them back to her side.

Dawn's in the room behind her, propped against the empty cradle, both of them silent encouragements and reminders of everything she’s lost. Her legs begin to tremble.  _My brother. My baby_.

Even Ned, though she never really had him to begin with. He’s long gone by now. Gone to raise Lyanna’s son, to raise Catelyn’s son. He has no time for her and the daughter they lost.  _You should have seen her, Ned. She was so beautiful, so perfect. So still, so quiet_. She dangles a foot over the edge.

They’d buried her in the rocky ground near the edge of the cliff. A tiny grave for a tiny girl. Arthur went next to her not long after.  _My brother. My baby_.

The waves crash over the rocks far below, the thunderous sounds echoing in her ears. She is so cold, inside and out. So tired of feeling empty. So tired of feeling too much.

The wind wips her hair into her face, blinding her to the white caps and the weathered rocks below. She can still hear the sounds playing to her ears like a song. Like the song she and Ned had danced to at Harrenhal.  _I smiled and laughed. He blushed and stuttered. He’d tasted like ale when I kissed him later in the dark of my chambers_. She had been so happy, so alive. Like she knows she never can be again.

There’s a smile on Ashara’s face when she stretches her arms out to the night, and steps off the ledge.


End file.
